This invention relates to superconducting materials.
Superconductors are materials having essentially zero resistance to the flow of electrons below a certain critical temperature, T.sub.c. It is known that certain metal oxides,
e.g., La.sub.2-x Ba.sub.x CuO.sub.4-y, PA1 La.sub.2-x Sr.sub.x CuO.sub.4-y, Ba.sub.2 YCu.sub.3 O.sub.9-Y, etc. exhibit
superconductivity. It has also been discovered by the inventors herein that a europium-barium-copper oxide compound in which the europium, barium and copper are in a 1-2-3 ratio, that is, EuBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.x, ratio exhibits superconductivity with a transition temperature at approximately 85.degree. K. It is desirable to provide such oxides in forms, e.g., wires or thin films, that permit practical utilization of their superconductive property.